Kamado Ueshita
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} Kamado Ueshita is the Eighth diary owner. A large woman, Kamado runs the "Mother's Village" orphanage in Sakurami City and has been raising orphans for at least fourteen years, among them being Marco Ikusaba, Ai Mikami and Orin Miyashiro. The least harmful of the twelve Future Diary owners, Kamado has no interest in becoming God, but would like the winner to make the world a better place for children. Appearance & Personality Kamado is a portly woman with an oversized head, and she always wears a chef's hat and apron over her clothes. Having cared for and raised numerous orphans over the years including Marco Ikusaba, Ai Mikami and Orin Miyashiro, Kamado is a perfect motherly figure and is loved by all of her orphans who form an army for her during the survival game. She is very kind, caring, polite and pacifistic, being the most harmless of the twelve diary owners and the only owner who does not engage in physical combat aside from John Balks. She has little to no interest in playing the game or becoming God, however, her children want to her to win the game and will do anything to protect her. It is implied that Kamado's one reason to possibly become God is to make the world a better place for children so they would not have to worry about things. She loves children in general, showing concern for those not in her care like Yukiteru Amano and Aru Akise. Plot Overview Yuki's Kidnapping Kamado debuted with the other diary owners at the beginning of the story, although she is not seen for a while. Kamado becomes aware of Yukiteru Amano's kidnapping at the hands of Yuno Gasai. With Kosaka as a user of her blog system, Kamado was able to identify Yuki and Yuno and gave Kosaka the powers of an Apprentice Diary. Kosaka was able to help rescue Yuki, who abandoned Yuno with his friends. Now knowing their identities, Kamado sent Marco, Ai and Ta-kun to intercept Yuki and Yuno, presumably to either capture of kill them. Orin informed Kamado of Kosaka's actions, Kamado busy pulling vegetables out of a vegetable patch. Kamado calmly concludes the situation is going well, and she goes off to scold a boy harassing a young girl. The Sakurami Tower Kamado's identity is quickly learnt by Yuki's group, and they make a plan to cut off her diary's ability to create Apprentice Diaries. Operating from Kosaka's house, Kosaka and Akise successfully shutdown Kamado's diary by turning off the power of a communication tower near Kosaka's house. However, Marco and Ai, being diary owners, are unphased by Yuki's plan and they successfully strip Yuki and Yuno of their diaries, but let them live. Masumi Nishijima approach Kamado and Orin with a search warrant to look through the orphanage for Marco and Ai, unaware that they are at the Sakurami observation tower with Yuki, Yuno and Kurou Amano. Nishijima eventually learns of the situation at the tower, guessing Kamado's co-operation was a decoy for Marco and Ai to attempt to take out Yuki and Yuno. However, the tower collapses and Marco and Ai are killed, Kamado's reaction is not seen. Allies and Enemies By the time Yuki joins the game, only five diary owners remain including Kamado. John Balks, the Eleventh diary owner, convinces the city council to order the closure of Kamado's orphanage in order to put her at a disadvantage. At the final gathering between the remaining diary owners, Yuki reveals to the others of Balks' identity, much to Kamado's surprise and vows to kill him to avenge his parents. A couple of days later, Yuki, Yuno and Kamado form an alliance to eliminate Balks. Waiting for Balks to pass by on a country road, Yuki learns from Orin that Kamado has never once stated she wants to become God, but counters her belief by explaining the orphans want her to become God. Balks passes by, his car driven by Nishijima. Two orphans stop Balks car by faking a toll pass, allowing Yuki and the army of Apprentice Diary-wielding orphans to charge down the hill to ambush Balks and his men. However, thanks to his Watcher Diary, Balks learns of Yuki and Kamado's alliance and uses an EMP-like device in his car to block out the Apprentice Diaries. In their moment of vulnerability, Yuki turns on Kamado and the orphans, apologising and promising to grant their wishes when he becomes God. He and Yuno begin to kill the orphans, Yuno decapitating Orin and then killing Ta-kun, who tells the horrified Kamado to flee. Kamado escapes down the hill, Nishijima and Balks allowing her to clamber into their car, leading to a car chase. Kamado angrily blames Balks for her orphans' deaths, but Balks states that she has no one to blame but herself, telling her his diary cannot be beaten. The two are chased by Yuki and Yuno down the highway, until Yuki rams Balks' car off an overpass onto a road below where he and Yuno confront him. However, Balks and Kamado are able to escape when Minene Uryu and Aru Akise arrive with accusing evidence that Yuno is an imposter. Later, Minene learns Balks is at the city's university and eavesdrops on a conversation between him and Kamado. Balks asks Kamado to relinquish her Blog Diary in order for his plan to succeed. Kamado partially undresses, revealing her server is strapped to her body. Balks, being a gentleman, covers Kamado with his jacket, much to her surprise. He then proposes his winning plan - to attach Kamado's diary to the supercomputer Holon III, in order to give everyone in Sakurami City who has a phone the powers of the Apprentice Diaries, hoping to form a superior race of humanity with him as their leader. Kamado does not openly object to the plan and goes along with it, although Minene's position is revealed and she flees knowing Balks' plan. She tries to destroy the supercomputer but learns there are two other terminals in Balks' business towers. Minene, Nishijima, Hinata, Mao, Kosaka and Akise all join forces to stop Balks' plan, Yuki and Yuno joining them to kill both Balks and Kamado. Yuno breaks into one of the terminal rooms to kill Kamado, only to be blindsided by Akise who flees from the building with Kamado and Yuki's friends, whilst Minene and Balks are eliminated from the survival game. Kamado's Wish Kamado, now in the care of Akise and friends, becomes Yuki and Yuno's last target. Yuki receives a diary entry that Akise will call to negotiate with him. However, Akise has other plans and decides to protect Kamado. He requests an audience with the dying Deus, Kamado escorting him to the Cathedral of Causality before returning to Hinata, Mao and Kosaka. Deus reveals to Akise his origins and begins destroying his body. Kamado and the others witness this, Kosaka copying the notes from Akise's detective log onto his phone, inspiring Kamado to help out and create an Apprentice Diary to save Akise. Akise is freed by Deus and is teleported before Yuki and Yuno, his Detective Diary able to read the predictions of Future Diaries, even when their futures are altered. As Akise fights Yuno, Kamado flees with Hinata, Mao and Kosaka to a block of flats. Yuki chases them, armed with a gun. Convinced that his friends have betrayed him, Yuki ends up murdering Hinata, Mao and Kosaka. The black holes created by Deus' death rip apart the apartment block, knocking out Kamado. Yuki and Yuno confront her, Yuno ready to isssue the fatal blow with a knife. Yuki realises the horrors he has done and begins crying. Kamado awakens suddenly, noticing Yuki and asks him to make the world a better place so that children do not have to worry. Yuki is unable to answer as Yuno stabs Kamado and kills her. Akise, mortally wounded by Yuno, realises the truth about her apparent fake identity and runs to warn Yuki, but is decapitated by Yuno. However, he manages to show his discovery to Yuki in the form a text message which his headless body shows to Yuki. Yuno destroys his diary, ending the legacy of Kamado. The Third World When Yuki, Yuno, Minene and Muru Muru perform a time leap back two years into the past, they create the third parallel world. Kamado is shown alive and well with her orphans, Marco and Ai. Orin runs in, receiving a telephone call from Balks who has learnt of his own death by reading Yuki's Future Diary. Balks calls Kamado, telling her he is cutting funds to her orphanage to alter the future, telling the third world's Deus that he is cancelling his Future Diary project, thus retconning the survival game. Two years later, Kamado and Balks are seen walking down a street together, presumably on good terms and possibly in some sort of relationship. Diary & Abilities She has The Blog Diary, which is a computer capable of creating the Apprentice Diaries for people not directly involved in the survival game. This means that the main strength of the Diary is to mass-produce Diary Users, with different powers akin to its owners. The main advantage of this process is that these diaries don't follow the same rules as the normal diaries, this means that one cannot die if the diary is destroyed, and is also implied that these users cannot become God, therefore making treason unlikely amongst those under her wing. This method has some weaknessess. Since Kamado's diary can only provide Apprentice Diaries, it means that she cannot read the future by no means, that is unless she used an Apprentice Diary herself, but she has never been seen doing so nor it is known if she can give one to herself. Therefore the only means she can fight is if somebody fights on her stead. The Apprentice Diaries have another weakness, which is their dependance on the Blog Diary. Since they need to be connected to the server, if there is any sort of jamming, the Apprentice Diaries are rendered useless, which does not seem to happen with regular diaries. Kamado also seems to be unable to give an Apprentice Diary on a whim, as evidenced by Ouji Kousaka, who got his ''Kousaka King Diary ''after successive posts on a blog. The same applies to Aru Akise, who got his own Apprentice Diary after Kousaka updated all the entries on his notebook on a book. It is believed that these entries determinate which kind of Diary a person gets. When teaming up with John Balks, the power of Kamado's diary is augmented when she connects it to the supercomputer Holon III, giving everyone in Sakurami City with a phone the power of Future Diaries, throwing the city into chaos. While not interested in the game, she does in fact take participation through her own personal army composed of the very orphans she takes care of. The orphans themselves are a force to be feared, for they all have Apprentice Diaries, and are skilled in battle, namely close combat, use of firearms, explosives, infiltration, etc. Being also orphans under her care, The Seventh duo, Marco Ikusaba and Ai Mikami are under her command or at the very least are allies. During the events of Future Diary: Mosaic it is implied that despite her rather elderly state, she possesses great physical strength, being one of the "three" main reasons the Sakurami beauty contest is boring, as given that the contest is of skills rather than appearance where she reigns in arm-wrestling. Trivia * Kamado is named after Vesta, the Roman goddess of families and the home. Category:Characters Category:Future Diary Holders